1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draining device, and more particularly to a draining device for a machine tool that allows a user to adjust an angle of a through hole of a ball easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Lathes are used in a wide range of applications, and a broad range of materials. The lathes are provided to perform various operations, such as cutting, sanding, knurling or drilling. In the manufacturing process, when the workpiece is operated at high speeds, the frictional heat between the workpiece and the object is generated immediately and leads wear of the workpiece or deformation of the object. In order to reduce the frictional heat, processing liquids such as water or cutting fluid are generally used in the manufacturing process between the workpiece and the object so as to reduce frictional heat and increase lubricity between the workpiece and the object.
Referring to FIGS. 11-12, a conventional draining device for a machine tool which is assembled in a drain hole 101a of a base 10a comprises a ball 1a, a flat head screw 2a and a washer 3a. The drain hole 101a has a shoulder portion 102a defined in an inner periphery of the drain hole 101a at an opening portion. The washer 3a is placed in the drain hole 101a and abutted against the shoulder portion 102a. The ball 1a is received in the drain hole 101a above the washer 3a. Afterward the flat head screw 2a is screwed adjacent to the drain hole 101a so as to restrict the ball 1a within the drain hole 101a. Therefore, the ball 1a could be adjusted.
However, the conventional draining device for a machine tool has disadvantages as following:
1. The ball 1a is merely restricted by the flat head screw 2a so that the ball 1a will be lost easily as the ball 1a is rotated overly.
2. It is inconvenient for a user to adjust the ball 1a as the flat head screw 2a is tightened.
3. The washer 3a cannot achieve effective sealing effect while the ball 2a is rotated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional draining device.